Эмма Вудс
, Лиза Бэк, или Садовник '- одна из 24 Выживших в игре ''Identity V. Внешность Эмма имеет миниатюрное телосложение, цвет кожи персикового оттенка. Её глаза обладают зеленым цветом. У неё каштановые волосы, завязанные в пучок и покрытые соломенной шляпой. На лице девушки есть веснушки под правым и левым глазом. Носит белую рубашку с закатанными рукавами, синие джинсы (поддерживаются поясом для инструментов). На её поясе с инструментами есть пара ножниц и красная бутылка. Носит коричневые ботинки и зеленый садовый фартук. Обзор Эмма может демонтировать ракетные стулья (кроме подвальных стульев) вместе c ее личной чертой - Изобретательность. Однако, демонтаж предупредит охотника о разобранном стуле. Другая способность, Мех. Эксперт, уменьшает вероятность проверки навыков, одновременно увеличивая шанс успеха для нее и ее команды. Данные Эмма родилась под именем Лиза у Владельца Фабрики примерно в 1887 году. Отец сделал для неё маленькие игрушки и заботился о ней. Тем не менее, его подставили, и он задолжал очень много денег. Он сжег себя после того, как отправил Лизу в приют, где она пробыла пять лет. В результате этого она получила психологическую травму, и её положили в больницу. Там её лечила Док-р Лидия Джонс. После этого Лиза сбежала и сменила имя на Эмма Вудс. События Она простой одинокий садовник, который потерял своего отца в раннем возрасте. Но Эмма приехала сюда не только из-за денег. Кажется, это - не единственное, что ей предложили. Оказавшись в этой странной игре, что постигло садовника? Еще более интересный вопрос - куда делись все эти участники? Почему это происходит? Способности Deduction Target All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path # '''Happy Life #: Your companionship gives me hope. #* Basic Objective: Escape through the exit gate #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape through the exit gate #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape through the exit gate # #; Conclusion #: Photo: A short-haired, middle-aged man in yellow overalls standing in the center of the frame. The lower left corner reads, "Father."https://i.imgur.com/YR1S6GO.png # New Friend #: Who will I meet here? #* Basic Objective: Encounter 1 teammate #* Advanced Objective 1: Encounter 2 teammates #* Advanced Objective 2: Encounter 3 teammates # #; Conclusion #: Little Girl Diary 1: Dad's new friend is a young gentleman with a suit and shiny hair. He is very friendly and always brings flowers. # Impending Doom #: Don't let those people near me! #* Basic Objective: Escape from the hunter 1 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape from the hunter 3 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape from the hunter 5 time(s) # #; Conclusion #: Happiness is fleeting. No matter how hard you strive, the next misfortune is always right around the corner. # Secret Departure #: Leave before they notice and maybe then you can avoid heartbreak. #* Basic Objective: Heal 1 teammate #* Advanced Objective 1: Heal 2 teammates #* Advanced Objective 2: Heal 3 teammates # #; Conclusion #: Little Girl's Diary 3: Mother is gone. I didn't fall sleep that night. The last word she uttered before she left was, "sorry." # Cooperation #: Perhaps disputes are unavoidable when we work with others. #* Basic Objective: 50% co-op decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 1: 70% co-op decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 2: 100% co-op decoding progress # #; Conclusion #: Little Girl's Diary 2: Father and mother quarreled. Mother said that Father’s clothes are always dirty. Father did not say anything. # Curiosity #: I want to know what's inside! #* Basic Objective: Open 1 chest #* Advanced Objective 1: Open 2 chests #* Advanced Objective 2: Open 3 chests # #; Conclusion #: All junk. At least this stuff is somewhat usable. I mean, we should turn waste into wealth. # Maintenance #: Seems like these cipher machines can still be used. Perhaps I should restore them. #* Basic Objective: 100% decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 1: 200% decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 2: 300% decoding progress # #; Conclusion #: I know how to open that gate. # Escape #: He sent me away before disaster struck. And now it's just me here. #* Basic Objective: Escape from the hunter 2 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape from the hunter 4 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape from the hunter 6 times # #; Conclusion #: Photo: An eight- or nine-year-old girl stands at the door of an orphanage. The lower right corner reads: "My beloved Lisa" # Destroy #: If there's one thing I've learned over the years, it's that you'd better nip a problem in the bud before it gets out. #* Basic Objective: Dismantle 2 rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 1: Dismantle 4 rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 2: Dismantle 6 rocket chairs # #; Conclusion #: Little Girl's Diary 4: Father drank too much and began selling things from home. Sometimes strangers would break into the house and take things. I don't know what has happened, but this feeling is awful. # Redemption #: I often think, if only there was someone that had lent me a hand. Then maybe now I could help others? #* Basic Objective: Rescue 1 teammates from rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 1: Rescue 2 teammates from rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 2: Rescue 3 teammates from rocket chairs # #; Conclusion #: Photo: A fourteen-year-old girl is bound to a chair receiving electroshock therapy. A female doctor is operating the device. # Residual Image #: I never thought I would meet him like this. No, this can't be true! #* Basic Objective: Stun the hunter with a pallet 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Stun the hunter with a pallet 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Stun the hunter with a pallet 3 times # #; Conclusion #: Photo: A building in flames. Its worn signboard reads, Minerva Armory. # Pursuit and Escape #: The hunter and prey are liable to switch places, perhaps even completely out of the blue. #* Basic Objective: Escape from the hunter 2 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 1: Escape from the hunter 5 time(s) #* Advanced Objective 2: Escape from the hunter 7 time(s) # #; Conclusion #: Lisa Beck's Invitation Letter: We sincerely invite you to join a special game. In the manor, you will meet a long-lost "friend". There is a flattened thistle flower between the pages of the letter. After deducing Node 11: Pursuit and Escape, Gardener's Worn Clothes costume will be unlocked. Full Conclusion There is Lisa and her father, a factory owner. There is a Lawyer, who visited often. Lisa begins to see less and less of her mother. Her mother and father would fight over the father's unclean appearance. Her mother is soon gone, and Lisa is left upset and confused. Her father is drinking more and more and sells things from their home. Many objects are removed from the home. Later, Lisa is seen in an electrotherapy chair, being operated on by a Doctor. Character Story Gardener's Diary-1 7/7 Entrance Hall A cutscene plays, wherein the lawyer runs down the eastern stairwell and behind a table, stopping in front of a large statue of a woman. * Objective: Talk to the Lawyer :::Lawyer: Calliope? It appears that the owner of this manor is a passionate connoisseur of art. Optional Interactions :>Talk to the Lawyer :::Gardener: Good day, Mr. Riley. :::Lawyer: Good day. :::Gardener: It may not be my place to say, but could you please stop saying those things to Mr. Pierson. :::Lawyer: I was just reacting as I normally would to dirt and stupidity. Would you be happy to see a cockroach? :::Gardener: But- :::Lawyer: I know what you’re worried about and I’m also tired. But listen, this isn’t just my problem. ::::::He should be in the dining room now. He seems to like you. Talk to him and ask him to stay away from me. * Objective: Find the Thief :>Go to the Dining Room Door, 1st floor Dining Room :::Gardener: Mr. Pierson? Are you there? ::::::(Strange, Mr. Riley said he was in the dining room.) Optional Interactions >Room Introduction The screen zooms in on piece of paper with 4 room numbers accompanied by names in Chinese. ::Gardener: The last guest is Emily Dyer. The Doctor enters from Entrance Hall Door, and wipes her brow. :::Doctor: Excuse me! Is anyone there? :>Talk to the Doctor :::Gardener: Greetings! :::::My name is Emma Woods. I’m a gardener. :::Doctor: Emily Dyer, I’m a doctor. :::Gardener: Doctor? But— :::Doctor: I know, my outfit. It often causes a bit of confusion. :::::But I am a doctor. I mean, technically. :::Gardener: … :::::Doctor: I’m sorry! I want to walk around for a bit. Excuse me. The Doctor walks away, and the Thief runs up to the Gardener. The Thief intermittently lets out sick-sounding coughs throughout the ensuing conversation, which cause him to hunch over as he has them. :::Thief: Goo-good morning! Miss Woods! :::Gardener: Where have you been? :::Thief: I w-walked around f-for a while. Kr-Kreacher has i-i-invited you to th-the garden! :::Gardener: I’m sorry, Mr. Pierson. I need to talk to you about Mr. Riley’s proposition first. :::Thief: Y-you are refusing Kreacher’s invitation?! :::Gardener: (He is getting quite creepy.) Appearance Decoration Category:Персонажи Category:Женские Персонажи Category:Выжившие